User blog:NerdWithAKeyboard/PE Proposal - Dr. Thodore Erswick
Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867227 Okay. So this is a villain that I haven't even made a page for yet, but I want to see what you guys think. The work: "The Last Lamia" is an episodic animated webseries made by independent studio NathPro Studios. The story follows a man named Jason Alburn as he battles a corrupt corporation called Avatech and uncovers the mysteries surrounding the near-extinct mythical species of the lamia. The villain: Dr. Theodore Erswick is the head of Project Ascension, the Avatech program associated with genetic research and lamia studies, and the possible bigger bad of the series. His actions: Erswick joined Avatech and was made the head of Project Ascension, which featured using the DNA of the superior lamia species to rewrite human DNA and enhance their senses, speed, strength, and mobility. Erswick aided Avatech in the collection of this lamia DNA by helping them perform mass genocide and capturing of the species for experiments and DNA harvesting. Erswick then conducted experiments on human test subjects from his lab in Avalon Tower, Avatech's headquarters in the city of Brookhaven, which Avatech had taken over. All citizens that tried to escape the city in buses or shuttles mysteriously disappeared. It is later revealed that all of these missing citizens were transported to Erswick as test subjects. As Avatech continued its tyrannical reign, small rebel groups formed, one consisting of protagonists Jason, Lani, Brec, and their leader Xander. Lani sufferd from a debilitating disease that was slowly killing her and her brother Xander was desperate for a cure. He ended up striking a deal with Erswick that he would let Avatech bug their hideout and later turn over Jason and Brec in exchange for a cure to Lani's illness. When Jason suggested they raid Aalon Tower, Xander let it happen so they could be captured and the deal could go through. However, Erswick captured all four of the rebels and injected them with his new, experimental lamia DNA formula to rewrite their genetic codes. He imprisons them in an underground chamber, where he mocks and tortures them while explaining his plans. He tells them that even when the experiments fail, he does not mind as he enjoys watching the subjects suffer and die from the experiments. Lani is affected first, as the formula literally begins incinerating and dissolving her from the inside out. As Xander realizes Erswick has betrayed him, Erswick looks on and laughs as Lani tortuously burns form the inside out, eventually exploding into ash and blood. When Xander confronts Erswick, Erswick uses a giant Tesla coil to torture and eventually kill him. He then shows Jason and Brec his past test subjects: the ones he took from fleeing shuttles. They all mutated into mindless monsters in constant agony. Brec begins to change into a monster himself as Jason and Erswick look on. When he fully mutates, Erswick commands him to kill Jason. However, Erswick notices that Jason has adapted to the formula and is showing results of enhanced speed and mobility. He tells his new monster to capture Jason instead for dissection, but Jason manages to escape through a vent. Erswick sends Avatech troops, including the assassin the Advocate, after Jason, but Jason escapes. Later on in the story's timeline, the Advocate is tasked by Avatech's board of directors to destroy all evidence of Project Ascension. The Advocate goes to Egypt, where Erswick is studying lamia history. Erswick uses a remote taser to lock the Advocate's suit and prevent him from moving. However, the Advocate uses new powers to distract Erswick and escape, killing him and moving on to find Jason. Mitigating factors/Freudian excuses: Few to none. We do know that Erswick is responsible for the Advocate's mechanical enhancements and suit, but this is almost certainly just a task he was assigned by Avatech. Heinous standard: Erswick is one of only two current villain individuals; the other being the Advocate (who may also have a proposal coming). Other than the Avatech corporation, no other villains and a generally low heinous standard. Verdict? I think this is one of the most sure I've been about a "Yes" for a while now. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals